La Rencontre Improbable
by Katherine Tiger
Summary: Tsuna à presque tout perdu, mais Talbot trouve un moyen qui pourraît peut être faire changer les choses. Une aventure dangeureuse mais dans laquelle le jeune parrain se lance sans la moindre hésitation. Et c'est avec toute sa volonté ainsi qu'une aide toute à fait imprévue, que Tsuna va tenter de ramener ceux qui lui sont le plus cher. Time-Travel
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Alors voici ma deuxième fiction, et j'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais voilà … Je ne l'ai pas faîte corriger du tout, alors il risque d'y avoir des fautes :$ (_si vous en voyez une et que franchement, elle pique les yeux, même si elle arrache pas d'ailleurs, dîtes le moi, et je la corrigerai dès que je lirai votre message … et que j'aurai le temps de le faire ^^' _)

Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (_malheureusement_). ils sont à Akira Amano (_**Gloire à elle ! **_… _bon je sort …_ )

Dans cette fiction, il n'y aura pas de couple, ce n'est pas la peine de vous attendre à de tendres étreintes avec nombres de baisers passionnés, cela n'arrivera pas …

Dans cette fiction, Tsuna possède et maîtrise tout les types de Flamme (_du Ciel évidement)_. J'ai pris cette idée de la fiction écrite par Lascka : **La Raison **.

Et avant de recevoir une remarque je tiens à ajouter que je lui ai demandé son accord affin de m'en servir à mon tours et que j'ai eu un retour positif, donc ce n'est **pas** du Plagia …

Ensuite, je dois vous dire qu'à la base, j'avais décidé que cette fiction ne serait qu'en un seul chapitre, mais comme je commençait à atteindre un bon nombre de page, j'ai décidé de finalement la poster en plusieurs morceaux.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même, et n'oubliez pas de me mettre une review en fin de chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si je dois changer quelque chose …

Bref je vous laisse maintenant,

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Là, dans cette grande pièce plongée dans la pénombre, derrière le grand bureau de chêne clair qui trônait au fond de la pièce, se tenait un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans. Malgré son jeune âge, ses traits étaient marqués par une fatigue et une dureté que seule la vie et ses épreuves les plus difficiles peuvent apporter. Sur ses joues, glissaient quelques diamants liquides alors qu'il fixait de ses yeux vides une photo trônant sur le bureau.

Cette photo représentait ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux au monde, il la transportait toujours sur lui. Elle était le seule souvenir de ce qu'il tentait de protéger autrefois : Sa Famille au grand complet.

La dite photo montrait une scène enjoué, où tout le monde souriait et s'amusait à sa manière dans une ambiance festive sous les cerisiers en fleurs de la propriété du manoir Vongola. Dessus apparaissait : les gardiens de la neuvième et dixième Génération des Vongola ainsi que d'autres membres de la famille (Futa, Bianchi, etc), la famille Cavallone, la Varia, les Shimon, les Arcobaleno, les Giglio Nero, Talbot et même Byakuran.

Cette objet si banal était devenue une relique d'un passé maintenant révolue où l'on pouvait rire et s'amuser avec ceux que l'on aimait.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus pareil.

Sur tous ceux apparaissant sur le cliché, seul trois étaient encore de ce monde, dont lui. Lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième Parrain de la Famille Vongola aujourd'hui décimée.

Alors qu'il replongeait dans ses sombres souvenir où il revivait ses moments de joies avec tout ses amis et la manière dont il les avaient perdus, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Sachant pertinemment qui s'y trouvait il dit d'une voix forte mais las :

- Entrez Talbot.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Decimo-sama.

Talbot était avec lui, l'un des survivants de la véritable hécatombe qui les avaient frappés quelques mois après la prise de la photo citée précédemment.

- Voyons je vous en prie, vous savez que vous ne me dérangez jamais. répondit le parrain d'une voix douce, Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, je pense … Non ! Je suis sûre d'avoir trouvé le moyen de nous débarrasser définitivement des Ombres !

- En est-tu sûre, Talbot ! s'écria Tsuna, oubliant toute idée de vouvoiement, se relevant d'un bon de son fauteuil regardant avec espoir le vieille aveugle devant lui

- Oui ! Et cette solution pourrait peut-être même nous ramener nos camarades disparurent. fit-il en lançant un ''regard'' doux vers l'emplacement d'un certain objet (l_a photo pour les lents d'esprits XP_), Mais cela n'est en revanche pas garanti. prévint-il tout de même

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Même si ce n'est pas sûr, je veux quand même tenter le coup. ? répondit le parrain avec volonté

- Et bien voilà. Comme vous le savez, les Ombres sont des créatures faîtes entièrement de ténèbres qui sont apparues d'un coup dans notre monde, semant la mort autour d'elles. Aucunes armes ne peuvent en venir à bout. Seules les flammes de dernière volonté peuvent les repousser, mais pas les tuer.

- Oui, je sais déjà tout ça … répondit sombrement Tsuna

- Mais saviez-vous que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles apparaissaient sur notre bonne vieille Terre.

- Quoi ?! … fit Tsuna abasourdi se levant d'un coup, les mains à plat sur le bureau

- Elles sont déjà apparues une fois et à cette époque, les flammes pouvaient les détruire. Apparemment, elles étaient beaucoup plus faibles que ce qu'elles sont maintenant.

- Et donc, si je poursuis ton raisonnement, il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un maniant assez bien les flammes de volontés, afin de détruire le nid d'où elles voient le jour, à cette fameuse époque. Et puisque le passé serra modifié et débarrassé de ce fléau, …

- L'avenir le serra également. termina Talbot avec un sourire, Et puisque ces horreurs n'auront pas existé à notre époque, il se peut que tous ceux que nous avons perdu dans cette affrontement à sens unique nous soient rendus.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis impatient de partir. Pour quand prévois-tu de m'envoyer à l'époque où les Ombres sont apparues pour la première fois ?

Le vieil homme, ''regarda'' le jeune homme avec, si vous me passez l'expression, des yeux ronds. Il se demandait comment Tsuna avait bien pu savoir que c'était à lui qu'il comptait demander d'effectuer ce voyage qu'il savait dangereux. Le Vongola sembla suivre le cours de ses paroles puisqu'il ajouta avec un petit sourire amusé :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était évident. De toute manière, tu ne peux que m'envoyer moi. Tu auras besoin de **Lui** ici et il te serra bien plus utile que moi pour tes recherches sur les Ombres. En plus, tu **Le** connais aussi bien que moi. Il n'aurait pas accepté que quelqu'un d'autre que **Lui **touche à ses précieuses inventions et il aurait donc été impossible de l'envoyer.

- Oui c'est vrai que ça aurait été problématique … répondit Talbot une goutte derrière la tête en repensant au troisième et dernier survivant du massacre Vongola

- Alors ? Pour quand ce voyage ?

- Et bien, j'avais pensé vous faire partir dans une semaine pour bien vous mettre au courant de toute la procédure, pour que vous puissiez bien vous préparé et pour que je puisse finir avec **Lui** l'installation qui vous ferra partir. Votre voyage commencera dans les environs de dix-neuf heure.

- Et bien c'est parfait pour moi. Je vous retrouve donc tous les deux dans le Labo 404 dans une semaine à dix-neuf heure. fit Tsuna un sourire rayonnant qu'on ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps scotché sur le visage

- A bientôt Decimo-sama. répondit le vieil artisan avec un rictus amusé en sortant de la salle d'un pas lent

_**~o0o~**_

Une semaine plus tard, dans le Labo de recherche 404 du département des sciences Vongola, apparut un Tsuna de bonne humeur, une petite valise à la main. Il avait hâte de partir et de revoir ses amis une fois sa tâche accomplie. Même s'il savait que la modification des événements à son époque n'était pas sûre, il préférait se raccrocher à cet espoir et être ainsi plus efficace dans sa mission. De plus, si c'était pour ses amis, il savait qu'il était capable d'absolument tout, même de se salir les mains si cela permettait de les protéger et dans ce cas-ci, les sauver.

Fort de cette idée, il se dirigeait sans peur vers la grande machine blanche d'Irie, situé au fond de l'immense pièce.

Là, se trouvait Talbot avec son éternel sourire édenté qui lui fit un léger signe de tête en le sentant arriver. Signe auquel le Vongola répondit. Une fois côte à côte, ils attendirent durant une demi-heure que le dernier des survivants daigne enfin se montrer. Ils n'étaient en rien surpris de son retard, celui-ci aimant particulièrement se faire attendre tout en surveillant scrupuleusement la moindre réaction des personnes avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

C'est donc au bout d'une demi-heure qu'une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol en face d'eux pour laisser apparaître l'un des scientifiques les plus réputé et les plus agaçants du monde, j'ai nommé Verde.

L'ex-Arcobaleno, bien qu'aillant retrouvé sa taille adulte se comportait toujours exactement de la même manière et n'avait toujours pas appris à respecter le genre humain bien qu'il en fasse indubitablement parti.

- A ça que je vois, tu es à l'heure sale amas de cellules dégénérées … fit le scientifique de sa voix traînante à l'un des deux hommes lui faisant face

- Bien entendu. Pourquoi, tu en doutais ? répondit celui-ci avec un sourire moqueur

- Je l'avais presque espéré … marmonna-t-il d'une voix exaspéré

Puis il tournant vers l'autre présent qui n'était pas intervenu durant leur échange, il dit en s'inclinant légèrement, montrant par ce simple geste tout le respect qu'il lui portait :

- Bienvenue à vous aussi Tsunayoshi-sama.

- Bonsoir Verde. Dit moi, tous les préparatifs sont finis pour mon petit voyage ?

- Évidemment puisque c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé ! se gonfla l'ex-Arcobaleno

- Oui tu as raison. Où avais-je la tête ? fit Tsuna avec son sourire amusé

- Decimo-sama !

- Oui Talbot ?

- Il est l'heure pour vous de partir. fit le vieil homme en rangeant sa montre à gousset

- Même si cela me coûte de l'admettre, l'amibe à raison Tsunayoshi-sama. Placez-vous au centre de la plateforme qui se trouve derrière vous s'il vous plaît.

Sans tarder, Tsuna s'exécuta et alla se placer au milieu d'une sorte de cible lumineuse et métallique, entourée d'un nombre impressionnant de câbles et d'étincelles inquiétantes, le tout devant la grande machine ronde et blanche d'Irie.

Sue une grande console, située en face de l'installation, Verde se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur une longue série de touches.

Pendant ce temps, Talbot s'était rapproché du parrain, sans pour autant rentrer dans le s=cercle électrique produite par la plateforme.

De là, il donna brièvement à Tsuna ses dernières instructions concernant sa mission. Il lui rappela brièvement qu'il devrait trouver le nid d'où provenaient les Ombres et le détruire à l'aide de flammes de volontés portées à pleine puissance, et cela sans se faire voire de personne car dans le cas contraire, il risquerait de changer par inadvertance le cour du temps. Il lui précisa que même s'il devait croiser le Talbot du passé, il ne devrait pas aller à sa rencontre car celui-ci ne se souviendrait de rien à moins qu'il ne voit son visage, mais dans ce cas, cela risquerait de modifier l'ordre des choses

Le gardien du Ciel, bien conscient des dangers pouvant survenir d'une modification de l'axe temporel, hocha de la tête, montrant ainsi à son interlocuteur qu'il était d'accord avec ses propos et qu'il ferait extrêmement attention de ce côté-là.

Rassuré que le jeune homme comprenne et accepte cette condition plus que contraignante, le vieil artisan lui lança dans les bras, une masse de cuire sombre. En regardant ce que c'était, Tsuna découvrit que c'était une veste de cuir simple mais de bon goût. Sans tarder, il l'enfila par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Avec son jean et ses chaussures de motard en plus, il était vraiment très attirant.

Lorsqu'il remercia le vieil aveugle, celui-ci lui appris que ce vêtement n'était pas comme les autres : Il était capable de s'adapter instantanément aux conditions météo, à la température ainsi qu'à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. S'il faisait froid, celui qui le portait restait au chaud même au niveau des poches. En cas de chaleur intense, il reste frais. Complètement imperméable à la pluie, et ne pouvant ni geler, ni brûler, se fondant totalement dans pratiquement n'importe quel paysage et résistant aux balles. Une petite merveille qu'il venait de créer tout spécialement pour lui.

Tsuna en fut très ému. Il le remercia chaleureusement une fois de plus, un grand sourire à l'appui, et c'est à ce moment que Verde revînt, lui annonçant que le départ était dans trente secondes.

Alors que la lumière qui allait l'emporté vers le passé commença à l'entourer et que le décompte se mit à raisonner dans la salle, Tsuna fit un signe de la main aux deux dernier membres encore vivants de sa Famiglia, leur promettant d'être prudent et de mener à bien sa mission quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter, pendant que ceux-ci lui souhaitaient bon voyage et bonne chance.

Enfin, lorsque le compte à rebours arriva à zéro, la lumière qui entourait Tsuna se fit aveuglante, et tous durent se protéger les yeux de leurs bras. Une fois que la lumière eue disparut, Tsuna ne se trouvait plus sur la plateforme de métal. Il était parti pour son voyage dans le passé.

Les deux personnes restantes se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de dire dans un parfait ensemble :

- « Il va y arriver. J'ai toute confiance en ce gamin, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça. »

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils sen séparèrent sans un regard en arrière pour l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Au même moment dans le passé, au milieu d'un bois, une intense lumière apparut d'un coup pour disparaître tout aussi vite, laissant voir à sa place un Tsuna plus que sérieux.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de fermer les yeux et d'analyser son environnement. De voir si oui ou non, des Ombres ou des humains se trouvaient dans les environs et s' il avait de quoi vivre à proximité.

Son Hyper Intuition se chargea de lui fournir ces information : Il se trouvait donc dans une forêt, un point d'eau pas très loin de sa position, sans aucune autre forme de vie que des plantes ou des animaux dans un périmètre d'un peu moins de deux kilomètre autour de lui.

Une fois ces informations en sa possession, il décida de se diriger vers le plan d'eau précédemment repéré. Il s'enfonça donc dans la forêt, slaloment entre les arbres et évitant les racines dépassant du sol avec tout la grâce et l'agilité fournis par ses nombreuses années entraînements et son expérience des terrains accidentés et difficiles (_Merci qui ? Merci Reborn ! _).

Lorsqu'il sorti enfin de sous le couvert du bois, il découvrit une grande étendue de fleurs multicolores, avec au bout, un grand lac aux eaux transparentes adossé à une falaise d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. De celle-ci tombait une cascade, dont les eaux alimentaient le lac en continue. ''C'est vraiment très beau !'' se dit Tsuna, ''Seulement ce n'est pas ce qui va m'aider à survivre à cette époque sans me rendre dans une ville ... ''

Il commença alors à regarder dans cette clairière s'il y avait de quoi survivre pour un humain comme lui. Il découvrit donc de nombreux buissons et arbustes croulant sous les baies, des champignons et autres plantes comestibles. Il remarqua également que les eaux du lac regorgeaient de poissons de toutes les tailles et que le gibier et les lapins pullulaient dans les environs.

Une fois la question de la nourriture réglée, il fallait maintenant s'occuper de l'abri, parce que s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, il n'était pas dans la merde.

Il refit donc encore une fois le tour de la clairière et, son intuition aidant, finit par découvrir un discret petit chemin de roches menant derrière la cascade. Décidant de l'emprunter il tomba sur un tunnel semblant le mener aux entrailles de la falaise.

Se demandant où celui-ci pouvait déboucher et se confiant toujours à son Hyper Intuition, il pénétra à l'intérieur du boyau de pierre.

Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes, son chemin étant éclairé par de la mousse phosphorescente accrochée aux parois, et au bout, se trouvait une grotte assez spacieuse où les stalactites et stalagmites ne gênaient en rien l'établissement d'un quelconque camp. De plus, même si l'on faisait un feu, la fumée ne stagnerait pas et s'échapperait par trois cheminées naturelles qui débouchaient sur de très denses buissons composés de ronces, d'orties et autres joyeusetés. (_il a quand même été vérifier au cas où_), et même en pleine nuit, la lumière produite par les flammes ne seraient pas détectables de l'extérieur.

C'est donc dans cet endroit qu'il décida de s'établir jusqu'à ce que sa mission soit achevée.

Mettant un genou à terre, il ouvrit sa mallette qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il était monté sur la plate-forme de la machine de Verde, et en sorti une boîte de couleur gris métallisé. Il enflamma son anneau et l'inséra dans l'encoche de la boîte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il en sortit un hamac avec une moustiquaire qui s'accrochèrent d'eux même à deux stalagmites.

Même si ce n'était pas visible à l'œil nu, les fibres de la moustiquaire étaient parcourus en continue de flammes de la tempête et de la foudre. C'était une idée de Gianini. Il avait pensé que grâce à cela, le Decimo serait protégé efficacement durant son sommeil, lorsqu'il se trouvait obligé de passer la nuit hors d'un bâtiment durant ses entraînements, contre les attaques des insectes comme les moustiques. Et cette protection, très efficace fonctionnait aussi contre les arme blanches et les balles de tout calibre, lui avait dit le scientifique. Ce même Gianini qui était mort un mois et demi après lui avoir offert ce cadeau lors d'une attaque en masse des Ombres sur la Section Scientifique Vongola, dans laquelle avait également péris Irie et Spanner.

Tsuna se mit d'un coup à souffler bruyamment pour faire partir les sombres souvenirs qui commençaient déjà à affluer.

Une fois qu'il se fut repris, il continua à aménager l'espace en face de lui. Il ouvrit donc une seconde boîte quasi identique à la première. Elle contenait une table en bois pouvant accueillir quatre personnes, ainsi que deux chaises et un bureau possédant trois tiroirs marqués de l'emblème des Vongola. Dans une troisième boîte, se trouvaient une lampe à huile éteinte qu'il déposa sur la table.

Une fois tous ses meubles en place, Tsuna prit sa mallette, la déposa sur la table et en sorti une quatrième boîte. Celle-ci était différente de celles qu'il avait utilisées jusque-là. Pour commencer, elle n'était pas grise, mais indigo et sur chacune de ses face, trônait le sceau de la Famiglia surmonté du dix écrit en chiffre romain : le symbole de la Dixième Génération des Vongola.

Comme toujours, Tsuna enflamma son anneau, sauf que cette fois, il ne matérialisa pas une flamme du Ciel, mais bel et bien une flamme de la Brume.

Après tout, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait découvert et maîtrisé avec l'aide de ses gardiens, le secret de sa flamme. Il avait en effet découvert que sa flamme contenait toutes les autres en son cœur. Il avait donc appris à maîtriser cette nouvelle force au prix de nombreux entraînements, tous plus éprouvants et dangereux les uns que les autres. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de cet apprentissage qu'il découvrit qu'à son plus grand désespoir, ses gardiens pouvaient être, en matière d'entraînement, pire que Reborn.

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Le fait qu'il sache maîtriser les autres types de flammes faisait qu'il était désormais capable d'utiliser tout le potentiel des boîtes armes qu'il possédait même si elles n'étaient pas de l'attribut Ciel. Ce qui en soit était un sérieux avantage vu la rareté de ce type de boîte arme.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent.

Tsuna ouvrit donc la boîte de Brume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et la dirigea vers un pilier de roche se trouvant près de l'entrée de la caverne dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un jet de flamme de la Brume sorti d'un coup du petit cube et se précipita sur le pilier pour s'enrouler autour. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, elles laissèrent apparaître un magnifique serpent de deux mètres de long donc les écailles couleur de Lune étaient parcourent de fines arabesques rouges. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient bleus sombre, comme une mer calme dans la nuit.

« Serpente di Nebbia » se contenta de chuchoter Tsuna en fermant les yeux, semblant se souvenir de tout ce que cette simple appellation lui évoquait.

Puis il finit par rouvrir les yeux, chassant encore une fois ses démons intérieurs et s'adressa au reptile, qui attendait patiemment les ordres de son maître, avec une voix douce en plantant ses yeux dans les seins :

- « Samagi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je voudrai que tu entour tout le tunnel ainsi que son extrémité d'une illusion qui empêcherait que l'on y pénètre. Quel que soit les moyens employés. Peux-tu le faire s'il-te-plaît ?

Le reptile se contenta de siffler doucement en réponse, et Tsuna se mit à lui sourire chaleureusement.

D'un coup, l'œil droit du serpent devint aussi rouge que le sang, et il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du chemin rocheux. Puis il pris un inspiration et se mit à souffler. De la brume s'échappa alors de sa gueule et envahit tout le passage jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement. Une fois cela fait, Samagi retourna son regard redevenu bleu dans celui de son maître, lui indiquant par là qu'il avait fini ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Tsuna, s'approcha alors du reptile et lui caressa délicatement et affectueusement le haut de la tête en lui soufflant un remerciement, un sourire sourire devenue tendre accroché à ses lèvres, ce qui fit siffler Samagi de pur contentement, heureux d'avoir pu satisfaire le jeune homme.

Il câlina la boîte arme cinq minutes de plus avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait toujours sa mallette. Il en sortit huit autres boîtes, ressemblant à celle du Serpente di Nebbia, mais arborants toutefois des couleurs différentes. C'étaient des boîtes animales. Je dirai même SES boîtes animales.

Il y avait pour commencer son fidèle Natsu, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son voyage dans le futur. Ensuite se trouvait : deux boîtes de la Tempête, une de la Pluie, deux de la Foudre, une du Soleil et une du Nuage. La majeure partie lui avait été offerte par ses gardiens, pour fêter sa maîtrise de tous les types de flammes. Même Hibari et Mukuro avaient fait l'effort de lui en offrir une.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, Samagi était le présent de ses gardiens de la Brume.

Faisant fi de sa nostalgie, Tsuna plaça les boîtes animales dans le revers de sa veste où se trouvaient des compartiments prévus à cet effet. Il y plaça également celle de Samagi, après avoir rappelé celui-ci.

Une fois fait, il sorti de son abri et parti dans la forêt afin de se trouver de quoi grignoter. Parce que c'est bien beau de s'installer mais cela faisait quand même quatre à cinq heures qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque, la nuit était en train de tomber et il commençait à franchement avoir faim.

Rapidement, il repéra une biche. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle, sans déplacer le moindre souffle d'air et lui donna un coup puissant dans les cervicales, ce qui brisa net le cou de la bête, la tuant sans douleur. Il la chargea sur ses épaules et fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre sa grotte. C'est à ce moment que Tsuna se fit la réflexion plus ou moins saugrenue que Talbot ne lui avait pas dit à quelle époque il avait été envoyé, ce qui en soit pourrait se révéler être une information utile. Puis haussant les épaules, il dit tout haut :

- « Bof, je verrai bien au pire. De toute manière, il est trop tard maintenant pour se préoccuper de ça …

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

C'est alors qu'un hurlement retenti dans la forêt.

Son Hyper Intuition lui hurlant qu'il devait y aller au pas de cours et sans traîner en cours de route, Tsuna abandonna le cadavre de la biche sur place et parti en courant le plus vite possible vers l'origine du hurlement.

Sentant qu'il était maintenant proche de son objectif, il fit sortir Samagi de sa boîte et lui demanda de les recouvrir tout les deux d'une illusion afin de les dissimuler.

Une fois fait, il se remit à courir comme un dératé à travers les arbres pour enfin arriver à destination …


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures avant, dans un certain manoir d'une certaine grande famille mafieuse, un pur cri d'effroi se fit entendre, secouant la grande bâtisse du grenier aux fondations.

C'est alors qu'on vit passer à toute allure, une véritable fusée verte poursuivit par une alouette en colère. Lampo _(la fusée en question_) avait sans le vouloir, réveillé Alaude, qui faisait une sieste dans le jardin, en posant accidentellement le pied dessus. Autant dire que ce geste n'avait pas été accueilli avec un immense sourire de la part du dormeur.

Depuis, le français lui courrai après dans toute la résidence, menottes à la main, dans l'optique de l'arrêter et de lui faire comprendre de manière très directe, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer, sous peine de souffrances encore plus terribles.

Bien évidemment, le jeune noble savait exactement ce qui l'attendait et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se laisse attraper si facilement, redoublant d'effort pour réussir à semer son poursuivant.

Après un énième tour autour du manoir, le gardien de la foudre s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans l'épaisse forêt qui bordait celui-ci, espérant de tout cœur que le nuage soit trop loin pour le voir et que donc, qu'il ne le suivrait pas.

Seulement voilà, à force de courir en regardant frénétiquement derrière lui s'il n'était pas suivit, il ne remarqua pas qu'il allait de plus en plus loin et que s'il continuait dans cette voie sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait, il ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin. C'est seulement après vingt minutes de course effrénée qu'il s'en rendit enfin compte. À ce moment là, il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne clairière. C'était un trou au milieu des arbres où poussait uniquement de petits arbustes et buissons disséminés ici et là.

Ne sachant pas comment revenir au manoir et n'étant pas nature très débrouillard ou courageuse, Lampo décida qu'il était préférable qu'il s'assoie dans un coin et qu'il attende que Giotto et les autres gardiens se mettent à sa recherche et le retrouve. Ce qui avec l'Hyper Intuition du parrain et les chiens de recherche se trouvant actuellement à la _mansion_, ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures, se dit il, tentant de se rassurer du mieux possible.

C'est alors que les heures se mirent à défiler, mais personne ne vînt. Le nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et toujours aucune trace de ses amis. Lampo commençait à désespérer. Il se dit que les autres l'avaient oublié et qu'ils se moquaient bien de ce qui pourrait lui arriver en fin de compte.

C'est là qu'il entendit un craquement venant de sa droite.

Retrouvant espoir, il se leva d'un bon, comme s'il était monté sur ressort et amorça un mouvement pour es rendre dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

Seulement, ce qui sortit des buisson ne fut ni l'un de ses amis, ni l'un des hommes travaillant pour la Famiglia. C'était un bête ignoble, ressemblant à un loup déformé et recouvert d'une substance gluante et noir, ressemblant à du pétrole. De sa gueule dépassait de longs crocs luisants et aiguisés, et les yeux d'un noir de ténèbres de l'animal, si c'en était un, étaient révulsés dans leur orbite, jetant un regard fous à l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

Lampo était terrifié. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, la peur qui le transperçait le paralysait totalement. C'est les larmes aux bord des yeux qu'il vit la créature amorcer un pas vers lui. Sentant sa fin arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que le monstre se jetait sur lui.

Dans un ultime effort de volonté, Lampo repris le contrôle de son corps au dernier moment et se jeta sur le côté, évitant ainsi une blessure qui se serrait avérée mortelle à cause des griffes acérées qu'il n'avait alors pas remarqué, mais se retrouvant tout de même avec trois profondes entailles lui barrant à présent le mollet.

La bête parut frustrée de n'avoir pas réussi à atteindre le garçon et poussa un cri de rage dont le son était un mélange entre le grondement et le feulement. Immédiatement après, elle se relança à l'attaque.

Ne pouvant plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, sa blessure l'en empêchant, et voyant la créature foncer sur lui, Lampo plaça ses bras au dessus de sa tête en un maigre bouclier et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Sa prière silencieuse parut être entendu car sans prévenir, un puissant grondement semblable au tonnerre retentit juste en face de lui. Ouvrant timidement les yeux, le jeune noble finit par les écarquiller totalement en remarquant qu'une cage de foudre entourait intégralement le monstre noir qui se débattait furieusement à l'intérieur. Cette cage ne bougeait pas d'un poil face aux assauts de la bête et se referma brusquement sur elle, produisant une violente lumière. Lorsque tout fut fini, Lampo constata qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'entité qui l'avait attaqué.

Jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui, le gardien de la foudre ne vit rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et rien de ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, ne lui fournissait la moindre information.

Il voulut se relever pour trouver l'origine de l'éclaire qui avait enfermé la créature avant de le détruire, mais la douleur lancinante provenant de sa jambe se rappela à lui, le forçant à rester assis. Sa blessure saignait abondement, et il n'avait rien à porter de main pour servir de compresse.

Il entendit alors une voix retentir dans la clairière, semblant venir du lointain tout en étant terriblement proche. Elle lui disait de ne pas bouger, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui, qu'il était en sécurité à présent et qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Curieusement, l'adolescent obéit à cette voix qui ne lui inspirait bizarrement aucune peur, lui qui avait pourtant une peur bleue de tout ce qui était fantôme et autres esprits (_ce dont Daemon se servait allègrement contre lui …_ ). Il se sentit donc glisser doucement vers l'inconscience, Morphée l'accueillant dans son royaume peuplé de rêves, et avant qu'il ne perde conscience totalement et ne percute le sol, il se sentit atterrir dans un douce étreinte, sa tête posée contre un torse fin mais puissant, une paire de bras chaud l'entourant de manière protectrice. Après ça, ce fut le noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une grande clairière, au bord d'un lac dans lequel se jetait un cascade. Il voulut se redresser et une fois assis, il remarqua qu'il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture qui le tenait bien au chaud. À côté de lui, un feu ronronnait doucement et plusieurs poissons posés sur une pierre n'attendaient plus qu'à être placés dans les flammes affin de pouvoir être dégustés.

Alors qu'il allait tenter de se lever, la voie qu'il avait entendu avant de s'endormir retenti à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, elle était claire et ne semblait pas venir de nul part. Il se retourna et constata avec une grande surprise que derrière lui se trouvait un homme qui lui était inconnu et dont il ne pouvait voir le haut du visage, celui-ci étant dissimuler par la capuche de sa veste, portant dans ses mains une assiette contenant de multiples baies.

Mais ce n'est pas l'homme lui même qui choquait passablement Lampo, mais ce qui marchait tranquillement aux côtés de celui ci.

C'était un grand cerf au pelage caramel et aux yeux dorés. Ses brames immenses, semblant faîtes d'or pur, flamboyaient doucement dans la nuit.

On aurait dit que c'étaient les bois de ce magnifique animal qui offraient toute la lumière les entourant. Même la celle produites par les flammes de leur feu de camp faisaient pâme figure en comparaison.

L'inconnu sembla se rendre compte rapidement de l'insistance avec laquelle il dévisageait l'animal et il se contenta de dire dans un sourire :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te ferra rien »

A vraie dire, Lampo ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce cerf ne lui ferait rien. Il dégageait de lui quelque chose de mystérieux qui le lui confirmait. Cette même sensation se dégageait de l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir nonchalamment au sol à côté de lui et s'occupant de mettre les poisons à cuire, sans plus s'occuper de lui, le grand cervidé se couchant et son calant dans le dos de celui-ci.

Une fois le poisson bien cuit, l'homme le sorti du feu et lui en tendit un. Lampo voulut se redresser plus afin de pouvoir attraper ce que qu'il lui était tendu et s'appuya, sans faire attention, sur sa jambe.

La douleur qui l'assaillit plutôt dans la journée réapparut d'un coup, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur et le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui même en se tenant son mollet blesser.

Dans sa douleur, il entendit l'homme encapuchonné soupirer. Entrouvrant les yeux, il le vit poser les brochettes de poisson qu'il tenait dans ses mains, dans l'assiette de baies et s'approcher de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se mit à parler d'une voix douce mais qui ne souffrait néanmoins d'aucun refus :

- « Enlève tes mains et laisse moi voir. »

Lampo s'exécuta donc sur le champ sans même essayer de répliquer. L'homme examina attentivement sa blessure, touchant parfois, mais sans jamais lui faire mal, semblant déterminer quelque chose. Une fois son examen fini, il se retourna vers le grand cerf qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était allongé, et appela :

« Misen ! J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît. »

A ces mots, l'animal leva la tête vers lui, attendant la suite qui n'allai pas tarder à venir :

- « J'aurai besoin que tu le soignes. Sa blessure est trop profonde pour que je puisse m'en occuper moi même.

Le cerf, nommé Misen, approcha donc sa tête de la jambe du jeune mafieux, sans pour autant se lever, ayant juste besoin d'allonger le coup pour pouvoir se retrouver face à la blessure. C'est alors que ses bois se mirent à briller d'une lumière intense sans pour autant les aveugler. Il ouvrit la bouche et souffla un jet flammes d'un jaune lumineux, qui toucha directement le mollet meurtrie.

S'attendant à une douleur importante et ne pouvant se soustraire à ces soins étranges, l'inconnu s'étant installé derrière lui et l'empêchant de bouger ou même de se débattre, Lampo ferma les yeux avec force. Mais rien ne vînt. Juste une sensation de chaleur agréable et un léger picotement. L'adolescent rouvrit alors les yeux et vit avec effarement sa blessure se refermer progressivement sous les effets de cette étrange flamme. Une fois les trois plaies complètement refermées, Misen se recula et retourna se coucher sans plus de cérémonie après toute fois un mot de remerciement et une caresse affective de la part de l'homme.

Examinant sa jambe dans tout les sens, se levant pour tester la douleur, Lampo constata avec effarement qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien, pas même une cicatrice. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui semblait le regarder avec amusement et lui demanda de but en blanc :

- « Comment ça se fait que je sois guéri ?

- Et bien c'est simple. Misen t'as soigné.

- Ça j'ai bien vue. Mais je vous demande comment cela se fait qu'un **cerf **ai pue me **soigner **avec des **flammes jaunes** ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna l'homme

- Si je le savait, je ne m'embêterai pas à vous le demander … grogna le plus jeune

- Cervo del Seleno. se contenta se souffler doucement l'homme, comme si ces simples mots contenaient la réponse à sa question

- Un Cerf du soleil ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jamais entendu parler …

- C'est tout simplement ce qu'il est. répondit l'homme et pointant l'animal couché près du feu

- Et c'est normal je suppose qu'il sache cracher des flammes qui ne brûlent pas et jaunes de sur-crois ?

- Tout à fait. Et comme tu as pu le constater par toi même, ces flammes ont un effet curatif très important. Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, tu n'en connaissait pas l'existence, tout simplement parce que celui ci est le seul que tu rencontrera jamais.

- Bien. Je vais accepter de croire ce que vous venez de me dire même s'il vous devez avouer que c'est une peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'ai encore trois questions à vous poser.

- Vas y, je t'écoute. fit l'inconnu dans un sourire encourageant

- Tout d'abord, dîtes moi qui êtes-vous?

- Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Oui !

- Et bien je suis Tsuna.

- Tsuna ?

- Tsuna. Je ne peux et ne veux pas t'en dire plus. Tu m'en excuseras, mais il faudra te contenter de mon nom.

- Très bien. abdiqua le jeune homme en soupirant. Tsuna donc … Bon deuxième question : Est-ce vous qui avez vaincu le monstre qui m'a attaqué tout à l'heure ? Et la vérité s'il vous plaît.

- Et bien oui c'est moi …

- Très bien. Je vous remercie donc de vous être porté à mon secours. Et maintenant, la dernière … Pouvez vous me prendre comme disciple !? demanda Lampo avec des étoiles pleins les yeux

- …. Pardon ?

L'homme avait pris une intonation choquée. Il était évident qu'il ne attendait absolument pas à ce que ce soit ça le dernière question que souhaitait lui poser le jeune garçon, qui lui faisait face. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de continuer de manière enflammée, semblant ne pas remarquer que le sourire de l'homme s'était complètement fané, laissant place à une expression soucieuse que l'on ne pouvait que deviner à cause de la capuche toujours rabattu sur son crâne.

- Prenez moi comme disciple et apprenez moi à me défendre. Et même à utiliser la foudre comme vous ! Je serai le meilleur apprenti qui existe, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Et bien …

- Je vous en supplie ! Maître ! Acceptez ! Dîtes oui !

Pendant encore dix minutes, Lampo argumenta et supplia dans un long monologue l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que le gardien du Primo lui avait coupé la parole. Celui-ci attendait patiemment que son interlocuteur se calme et que le flot incessant de paroles dont il l'abreuvait se tarisse un minimum. Une fois fait et qu'il fut sûre qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme, il repris la parole d'une voix neutre ce qui surprit le garçon.

- « Tu sais ce que tu me demandes au moins ?

- Oui je le sais et je suis prêt à en subir toutes les conséquences quelles qu'elles soient.

- Tu te rend quand même bien compte que tu demandes cela à une personne que tu viens juste de rencontrer et que dont tu ne connais que le nom ? De plus, de mon côté, j'en sais encore moins à ton sujet étant donné que je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- Oui.

- Bien dans ce cas dit moi : Es-tu prêt à me confier ta vie et à me faire confiance en toutes circonstances et ce quoi que je fasse ou quoi qu'il se passe ?

- Oui, je le jure.

À ce moment, l'anneau Vongola que portait Lampo portait à son doigt se mit à briller comme si elle approuvait ce qu'il venait d'être dit, témoins silencieux d'un accord qui allait changer à jamais le cours du temps .

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'accepte de te prendre comme mon élève. Mais attention. Je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite, tu vas en baver.

- Je suis prêt à tout.

- Bien dans ce cas … commence par te rasseoir et mange ton poisson avant qu'il ne soit trop froid.

- …


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Tsuna avait accepté de prendre Lampo sous son aile.

Le soir où cela c'était décidé, il avait donné au gardien de la foudre du Primo un petit appareil qui lui permettrait de revenir dans la clairière de la cascade sans se perdre. Ensuite, ils avaient convenue entre eux qu'ils se retrouveraient tout les jours après le repas de midi devant la grande cascade. Comme cela, Tsuna avait un peu de temps pour rechercher le nid des ombres (ce qu'il n'avait bien sur pas dit à son jeune élève), et Lampo lui, pouvait déjeuner avec la _famiglia_ sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur ses activités.

Le dixième parrain Vongola devait avouer que même s'il ne ''connaissait'' Lampo que depuis une petite semaine, un véritable lien s'était formé entre eux. Cela avait commencé par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme l'appel autrement que par son prénom et surtout qu'il le tutoie, le vouvoiement lui donnant l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans d'un coup. Puis ils s'étaient mis à se parler de plus en plus familièrement. Mais même si Lampo avait fini par dire ce qu'il pensait ouvertement pendant leur temps ensemble, il gardait tout de même un grand respect tourné vers Tsuna, écoutant et appliquant soigneusement chacun de ses conseilles.

Pendant toute cette semaine, Tsuna ne lui appris que les rudiments du combat rapproché. Il ne lui avait encore rien expliqué au sujet des Flammes ou des Ombres, lui disant que c'était encore trop tôt et qu'il devait d'abord réussir à le toucher trois fois sans être mis au tapis avant de pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante. Et disons le franchement, il n'était pas près d'y arriver à cette allure.

Tsuna était donc à cet instant assis sur le rocher devant la grande cascade et attendait que son disciple arrive. Il savait que cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps car pour que Lampo puisse arriver jusqu'ici, il devrait réussir à déjouer la sécurité que le Vongola Primo avait mis en place autour de la forêt après que le jeune homme soit revenue le lendemain de sa rencontre avec lui, alors que les Vongolas l'avaient cherché toute la nuit.

Ayant promis à Tsuna que leurs entrevues resteraient secrètes, il raconta une histoire comme quoi il s'était perdu en essayant de semer le gardien du nuage qui voulait à ce moment là lui faire la peau, et qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver son chemin grâce aux cris des membres de la _famiglia_ qui le cherchaient. Le mensonge passa relativement bien étant donné que la première partie de l'histoire était totalement vraie.

Même si Lampo mettait parfois longtemps à arriver, cela ne dérangeait pas Tsuna, qui appréciait beaucoup ces moments qu'il s'amusait à appeler ''le calme avant la Foudre''.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est un Lampo passablement essoufflé qui se présenta devant lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Tsuna fonça vers lui, et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui fit décoller sur plusieurs mètres le pauvre garçon qui allât s'écraser lamentablement plus loin.

- « Mais ! Attend deux minutes Tsuna, je suis crevé moi !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu penses que tes ennemis attendront bien sagement que tu sois en pleine forme pour s'en prendre à toi ? Bien sûre que non ! Ils tenteront de tuer lorsque tu seras en position de faiblesse. A toi d'être prêt à te défendre à tout moment.

- Bien. Je ne ferai plus avoir désormais, je te le promet.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Car la prochaine fois je t'assure que je frapperai de toute mes forces. Je ne me retiendrai pas.

- Ah, parce que là tu t'étais retenu … ? questionna à voix basse le plus jeune, Bon, allé reprenons ! Prépare toi Tsuna, cette fois tu vas mordre la poussière !

- Ramène toi !

Et c'est sur ces mots que le combat repris, plus violent que jamais.

_**~o0o~**_

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois et demi que Lampo avait fait la connaissance de Tsuna et qu'il lui avait demander de le prendre comme élève. Jamais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait regretté ne serait-ce qu'un instant sa décision. Tsuna était un homme bon et un excellent professeur, même s'il pouvait parfois se montrer intransigeant et dur sur certains points, il y avait toujours une raison à cela.

Lors de leurs combats, même si Tsuna le frappait avec force, il savait que jamais celui-ci ne mettrait sa vie en danger quel qu'en soit la raison, parfois il se blessait mais Misen le soignait à la fin de leurs combats. De toute manière, il avait entièrement confiance en Tsuna, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas de se prendre des coups.

De son côté, Tsuna était parfaitement conscient de l'état d'esprit de son élève et ne comptait en aucun cas trahir cette confiance.

Depuis un certains moment, le dixième parrain Vongola avait remarqué que le jeune gardien de la foudre râlait de plus en plus car il voulait absolument passer à l'enseignement supérieur que Tsuna lui avait promis, sauf qu'il avait la désagréable impression de stagner et de ne pas progresser d'un poil.

Mais même s'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, Lampo avait énormément progresser. Sauf que comme il se basait sur le défi que lui avait lancé le dixième parrain affin de passer au niveau supérieur, il ne remarquait pas que sa vitesse, sa force, son endurance et la précision de ses coups rejoignaient _**presque **_celle de Giotto.

Deux heure après le début de leur combat quotidien, c'est un bon coup de pied dans le ventre de Lampo qui stipula la fin du combat. Celui-ci épuisé, s'endormit avant même que son corps n'ai atteins le sol. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Tsuna avait activé sa flamme du ciel et l'avait rattrapé au vol, le prenant dans ses bras en style marié (_chose pour laquelle, en temps normal, il aurait crié sur Tsuna, argumentant qu'il n'était pas une fille et qu'il avait sa fierté en tant qu'homme_).

En regardant le jeune homme dans ses bras, Tsuna sourit en pensant que le moment était venu. Bien que Lampo n'ai réussi à le toucher que deux fois durant ce duel, il avait décidé que celui-ci était enfin prêt à recevoir son enseignement sur la maîtrise des flammes de volonté. Il posa délicatement son jeune disciple sur le hamac que le garçon avait ramené du manoir Vongola lorsque Tsuna avait pris la décision de le laisser pénétrer dans son abri de pierre environ une semaine auparavant.

Il faut dire que durant toute la semaine précédente, le jeune homme s'était mis dans l'idée de trouver l'endroit où Tsuna logeait. Il avait fouiné partout, n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions, devenant aussi insupportable qu'un Lambo de cinq ans.

Finalement, Tsuna craqua, n'aillant pas la patience nécessaire de supporter ce traitement bien longtemps. Il avait fini par l'emmener derrière la cascade et lui avait présenté Samagi à qui il avait dit que dorénavant, le garçon était autorisé à entrer. Au début, Lampo avait eu la peur de sa vie en se retrouvant face au reptile, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence et arrivait même parfois à lui prodiguer une ou deux caresses au plus grand plaisir de l'animal.

Aujourd'hui, Lampo était comme chez lui dans cette simple pièce creusée dans la roche, et il aimait l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Il pouvait passer des heures dans son hamac, plongé dans ses pensées ou simplement converser avec le maître des lieux autour de la table.

Seulement, Tsuna était toujours là pour lui rappeler au bout d'un moment qu'il avait un entraînement sur les bras et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, le poussant sans ménagement du haut de sa couchette ou de sa chaise et le traînant dehors par la peau du cou, parfaitement sourd aux protestations émises.

C'est alors qu'un petit gémissement plaintif le sorti de ses pensés. Lampo se réveillait.

Alors que le jeune homme papillonnait des yeux et essayait de reprendre conscience avec le monde qui l'entourait, Tsuna parti lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Lorsqu'il revînt, Lampo se tenait le tête d'une main et s'agrippait au hamac de l'autre, signe évident qu'un fort mal de tête était en train de vriller sans pitié les neurones du jeune homme. Voyant cela, Tsuna fit demi tour, avec son verre d'eau toujours à la main, pour finir par revenir avec en plus un petit cachet blanc. Il tendit le tout à Lampo et lui bien expliquant comment prendre l'aspirine correctement.

Une fois le jeune gardiens de la foudre remis sur pieds, il lui fit part de ses conclusion concernant son entraînement :

- ''Lampo. appela-t-il d'un ton qui exprimait le sérieux de la situation

- Euh … Oui Tsuna ? Il y a un problème ?

- Ce que j'ai à te dire concerne ton entraînement et ta promesse qui lui est rel …

Avant même qu'il ai pût finir sa phrase, Lampo l'avait coupé et commençait déjà à déballer des paroles à une vitesse ahurissante, le tout à l'aide d'un voix tremblante dû à la panique qui commençait à submerger le garçon

- Oui je sais, je n'ai pas encore réussi à tenir ma parole, mais tu as vue, tout à l'heure, ou hier, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté endormi, ou inconscient, mais bon ça on s'en fou, oui bref, j'ai falli réussir, mais tu verras une jour j'y arriverai sans problème, dans pas longtemps je suis sûre, ne me revoit pas, laisse moi finir mon entraînement avec toi, pitié pitié pitié, tu le regrettera pas, allé, tu peux pas me faire ça, je t'en supplie ….

- Euh … Lampo ? … Je pense que tu peux respirer maintenant tu sais …

- Oui … b … bonne … idée … haleta difficilement l'adolescent

- Donc je te disais avant que tu ne m'interrompe … Et ne recommence pas ! Bien. Donc je disais que ce n'était pas très grave si tu n'avait pas réussi ton petit défi personnel, et que j'ai décider que dès que tu te sentiras mieux je t'enseignerai la maîtrise des flammes.

- Vrai … ?

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors, content ? Demanda Tsuna, les yeux brillant, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

- Oh, OUI OUI OUI ! MERCI TSUNA ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! hurla Lampo en se jetant littéralement à son cou

- Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu vas déjà mieux ! Hahahaha !

Le rougissement soudain provoqué chez le jeune gardiens suite à cette phrase, déclencha le fou un fou rire chez l'adulte. Ce simple rire beugua complètement l'adolescent car il était rare d'entendre Tsuna rigoler de cette manière. D'habitude c'était juste un petit ricanement qui franchissait ses lèvres.

Lampo se figea donc et se contenta de fixer le visage de Tsuna. Bien qu'il ne soit pas attiré par les hommes, il admettait objectivement que Tsuna était beau et encore plus lorsqu'il se mettait à rire de cette manière. Son visage semblait s'éclairer de l'intérieur et son rire était une symphonie harmonieuse de notes graves et vibrantes. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé un spectacle pareil. Mais bon. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et cela vaut aussi et surtout pour les éclats de rires de son très cher mentor.

Donc, une fois Tsuna calmé, les deux Vongola sortirent de la grotte pour retourner sur leur petit terrain d'entraînement. Là Tsuna s'assit simplement par terre et demanda à Lampo de faire de même. Une fois fait, les explications purent débuter :

- Tout d'abord Lampo, as-tu avec toi ta bague ?

- Ma bague ? demanda le jeune homme, incrédule

- Oui, ton anneau Vongola ?

- Euh … oui, toujours, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne les flammes …

- Cela a tout à y voir ne t'inquiète pas. Donc tout d'abord, met ton anneau et place ta main devant toi, comme moi.

Joignant les gestes à la paroles, Tsuna sorti un anneau de sa poche.

Cette anneau n'était pas celui Vongola, trop reconnaissable. Et même avec sa nouvelle forme, le mot Vongola était écrit dessus bien en évidence.

Celui-ci donc était en argent, parcourut de veines d'or et surmonté d'un cristal en forme de spirale.

- Maintenant il faut simplement que tu te concentre et que tu change ta volonté en Flammes.

- Pardon !?

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Il faut que tu sente ta volonté tout au fond de toi et que tu la fasse flamber de toute tes forces.

- Mais c'est impossible et puis je ne vois pas à quoi servent les anneaux dans cette histoire.

- Les anneaux te servent à canaliser et à te permettre de mieux contrôler ta Flamme. Sans eux, tu ne pourrais pas t'en servir correctement.

- Bon ok, admettons. Tu ne veux pas me montrer s'il-te-plaît ?

- Il n'y aura pas grand chose à voir pour toi. Tu ne verras que le résultat que j'attends de te voir donner.

- C'est pas grave, montre moi.

- Si tu y tiens …

Tsuna plaça donc sa main devant son visage et peux de temps après une petite Flamme jaune flambait fièrement sur son anneau. Lorsqu'il l'éteignit, le cristal qui surmontait l'anneau était devenue d'un beau jaune citron, pour ensuite, revenir à son état initiale.

Une fois sa petite démonstration faîte, il se leva et demanda à Lampo de commencer tout de suite son exercice. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait faire un tour et qu'il revenait rapidement. Avant de partir, il regarda son disciple et lui annonça d'une voix forte que tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à changer sa volonté en Flammes, il ne passerait pas au niveau suivant.

Lampo se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans pour autant détourner les yeux de son anneau, se concentrant au maximum affin de réussir l'exercice qui lui était imposé.

Voyant cela, Tsuna sourit puis se détourna sans plus de mots et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt.


End file.
